The evolution of computers and networking technologies from high-cost, low performance data processing systems to low cost, high-performance communication, problem solving and entertainment systems has provided a cost-effective and time saving means to lessen the burden of performing every day tasks such as correspondence, bill paying, shopping, budgeting and information gathering. For example, a computing system interfaced to the Internet, via wire or wireless technology, can provide a user with a channel for nearly instantaneous access to a wealth of information from a repository of web sites and servers located around the world, at the user's fingertips.
Recent studies have shown that roughly 70 million workers (59% of working adults in the U.S.) regularly complete forms as a part of their job responsibilities. Of the 70 million workers, at least 25% regularly fill out electronic forms (e.g., on a computer), and that percentage grows daily. Thus, data entry into forms displayed on a computer monitor is a very common activity. Form filling can be tedious, time consuming, and highly susceptible to human error. Thus, there is an unmet need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate faster and more accurate form filling.